A machine tool is configured to machine a workpiece by a plurality of different tools. In particular, the machine tool can comprise a punching machine that machines a flat workpiece such as a metal plate. For this purpose the machine tool can comprise a tool magazine with locations for a predetermined number of tools. The machine tool can take one of the tools out of the tool magazine and carry out one or more machining steps on the workpiece with it. Different workpieces usually require different tools for machining, so that the tool magazine first has to be appropriately fitted for a different workpiece.
The loading of tools in the tool magazine can be expensive and time-consuming and can require qualified personnel. In addition, there is a risk that the machine tool cannot work during an assembly process of a tool, and is halted.
R. B. R. DE SOUZA ET AL: “A tool cluster based strategy for the management of cutting tools in flexible manufacturing systems”, JOURNAL OF OPERATIONS MANAGEMENT, Bd. 10, No. 1, 1 Jan. 1991 (1991, Jan. 1), pages 73-91, concerns a tool management system for a machine tool.
KATO K ET AL: “Heuristics based integrated design environment for planning and scheduling in FMS”, Proc. Intl Conf SMC 93; 17 Oct. 1993 (1993, Oct. 17), pages 737-742, proposes a heuristic method for flow planning at a flexible production system.